<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bondless by Undercoverwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108121">Bondless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercoverwriter/pseuds/Undercoverwriter'>Undercoverwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Almost), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panties, Panty Kink, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercoverwriter/pseuds/Undercoverwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a world in which ones injuries appear on their soulmate's body.</p>
<p>Dean never had a soulmate. He came to terms with this fact years ago. Being bondless made him a better hunter: no one to care for, no one to worry about.  </p>
<p>But suddenly, Castiel is human and he's very clumsy. In his defense, human emotions are very distracting, he never expected everything to be this intense. So what if he occasionally forgets how to walk and gets himself a few bruises in the process...</p>
<p>And what if Dean starts to hope he's not as bondless as he thought...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...  let's say Soulmates share bruises and injuries but not the pain of whatever caused the injury.<br/>For example : you have a bleeding paper cut, your soulmate will have a red mark in the same place but it won't bleed or hurt them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean never had a soulmate, and that was okay. He came to terms with this fact years ago.</p>
<p>Sure, long ago, he dreamed, wished his bruises would find their place on someone else’s skin. After long and exhausting hunts with John, Dean would even attend to each cut as best as he could, healing himself in search of forgiveness. And as a hunter, he had plenty of marks that could’ve appeared on his soulmate, so much that he almost felt sorry for them.</p>
<p>But that thought was long gone, because he had no match, no one to feel sorry for. As much as he had hoped to, he never discovered any suspicious marks on his body, all of his bruises were his own, and trust him, he kept track.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he kept telling himself being a lone soul was a gift: he could focus on hunting things, saving people and being useful. Hunting was the only thing he was good at anyway, so that’s what he did. And he could be as reckless as he wished during hunts; he knew no one would suffer from the bruises marring his body, no one would have to worry about him and his countless injuries.</p>
<p>With no one to come back to, Dean liked to think of himself as a free spirit but the truth was he longed for a bond. And while it was easy to ignore when he was constantly on the road, drowning himself in work, the domesticity of the bunker made him uneasy again. The sight of bonded pairs sometimes stirred a sour feeling in his guts, he felt incomplete, defective, almost guilty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam had said loosing Jessica left him feeling empty, even years after her passing he could still feel the void inside of him. And while this emptiness was first associated with great sadness, Sam now described it as an ocean of stillness, something so quiet it was almost soothing. Dean chuckled at the memory; Sammy’s description couldn’t be further from his truth. If anything, being bondless to him felt like a constant buzzing frustration, something itching under his skin that he couldn’t quite understand. When he tried to grasp at the feeling, he could only describe it as a foreign sense of cold and sterile numbness. It almost made him wish he had an “ocean of stillness that could help him meditate” as his hippie brother said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since Castiel became human, his clumsiness skyrocketed. He used to believe moving around with intangible wings the size of the room was hard… well this was a whole new challenge. His world went from cold and sterile to this confusing imbroglio of sensations and feelings. As an angel of the lord, he held knowledge and power and while he respected humans and their simple life, he always assumed they were easy creatures, led by basic instincts: eat, sleep, reproduce… how come no one had told him about all these overwhelming feelings? Colors had emotions, sounds had shapes, and taste could bring back memories?  So far, Castiel had noticed yellow was happy, blue was sad, some sounds were rounds while other had angles… and somehow the smell of apples was directly linked to Dean’s laugh.</p>
<p>So yeah, no wonder he was clumsier than usual. The sheer confusion of <em>being </em>could sometimes make him trip over carpets, or walk straight into a wall. When he thought about it too hard, he could forget how to walk… Hell, sometimes thinking about breathing made him forget how to breathe.</p>
<p>Castiel felt miserable and it was NOT funny. In any other situation, Castiel could’ve melted in the sound of Dean’s laugh. But today, as he was awkwardly trying to aim a gun at a paper target, the laughter was annoyingly distracting.</p>
<p>“No Cas, come on, you’re not doing it right! Look!” every comment from Dean made Castiel grumpier and the grumpier he got, the more Dean seemed to have fun. This was infuriating. How was he even supposed to focus with Dean so close, constantly trying to adjust his posture to better his aim? Having dean so close was distracting, at some point, Castiel could’ve sworn he felt dean’s breath on his neck which was a whole new kind of confusing. Cold yet hot, Castiel felt his skin tingle and his whole body flushed. How could humans even focus?</p>
<p>“I can’t do it” Castiel huffed. His shoulders drooped as he carefully laid the gun on the counter.</p>
<p>Dean smiled “of course you can, Cas, it just takes a bit of practice” he turned around and grabbed the shotgun on the wall “here, try this, if you can’t hit the target with that, then I don’t know what to tell you” Dean laughed.</p>
<p>Distracting, infuriating laugh…Cas snatched the shotgun from Dean’s hand, determined to show him he wasn’t worthless. Eager to prove he could still protect and care for his hunter even without his grace.</p>
<p>“Cas No! Not like…” but it was already too late, Cas has pulled the trigger and the sheer force of the kickback felt like he got punched in his guts. Castiel tried to hold the pain at bay, pretend he wasn’t hurting and save his honor –<em>Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry –</em></p>
<p>“Well… at least you hit the target” Dean humored.  </p>
<p>This was the last straw. Castiel couldn’t handle being made fun of when all he wanted was to please Dean. It made him angry, but also sad and miserable. He stormed out of the room.</p>
<p>“Cas, come on man, you need to train! Come back! You won’t be able to hunt otherwise”</p>
<p>“Well, what if I didn’t want to hunt with you? Did you even think about that? Maybe I’m just not supposed to be a hunter” Castiel wasn’t exactly telling the truth, of course he wanted to hunt with dean. But then again, he wanted to do everything with dean and that was another confusing fact about human life. However, he wished he didn’t have to rely on hunts to spend time with him.</p>
<p>It felt like Dean expected him to fit in a mold, but Castiel was his own person and he wasn’t sure he could fit in dean’s expectations.  </p>
<p> “Then what? What will you do?” Dean spitted angrily. Castiel’s words felt like rejection to him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Dean! I don’t know” That much was true. Castiel was honestly not sure where his human life would lead him but he had to find out on his own.</p>
<p>And he stormed off. That night, Cas realized he was an angry crier.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The next day, Dean saw Sam and Castiel coming out of the training room. He kept quiet about it until he was alone with Sammy in the garage.</p>
<p>“So… you trained with Cas? How did it go?” dean tried to sound nonchalant as he resumed carefully washing the impala.</p>
<p>“Really well actually, he had difficulties focusing at first but once I told him to use the meditation techniques we use when doing yoga, he actually did pretty well!”</p>
<p>Needless to say Dean was disappointed; it seemed like he wasn’t that good of a teacher after all. He thought he could be the one guiding Cas through human life, be his first - not literally his first as in “his first” just his platonic first in many was if that made sense- … he thought he could teach Cas new stuff and they could share experiences together. That’s it.</p>
<p>“Wait… y’all do yoga together?” Dean interrupted his own thoughts. What the hell was Castiel doing yoga for? Not that he was jealous of Sam or anything…. But Cas should be doing fun human things, enjoying burgers and ice cream… or even sex. Anything but fucking yoga! As the words crossed his mind, images of Castiel contorting his body started flooding his mind… was “fucking yoga” a thing? Because his mind was definitely on board with that idea and so was his body. Dead had to tamp down the curl of arousal that stirred in his gut, now was not the time.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, yeah. I think it helps Cas to be more connected to his human body, and his mind too. It’s all new to him you know, he needed something to help him calm down… maybe you should try it too.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to calm down” Dean muttered. As he finished rinsing the soap off of the impala, he took off his uncomfortable damp t-shirt and started walking off.  “Shit what is that?” Sam interjected.</p>
<p>“What…” Dean followed his brother’s gaze to his chest only to discover a nasty blue bruise there “oh… probably from the vampire nest last week” he shrugged as he walked away.</p>
<p>And honestly Dean wouldn’t even have thought twice about the bruise on his chest if it wasn’t for the one that appeared on his knees a few days later… And the multiple marks on his arm he noticed shortly after that. Surely he would’ve notice such a bad hit, something like that should’ve hurt like hell.</p>
<p>And so his heart filled with hope, and the hopes became unbearable when he caught a glimpse of Castiel’s own bruised arm. He knew damn well he should not allow himself to daydream about having an angel (or ex-angel, same difference) as a soulmate. He knew he definitely did not deserve someone as sweet and pure as Castiel angel of the fucking lord. But there he was, his head jam-packed with blue eyes and bright smiles, tugging at a bond he didn’t have.</p>
<p>For a split second, he thought he could feel it there in place of the cold numbness that accompanied him his entire life. He could’ve sworn it was now replaced with a bright heat, something agitated but still soothing and he let himself imagine Cas on the other end of the bond. It was foolish of him to nurture such an impossible fantasy, but it didn’t stop him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam, Jo and Charlie were all sitting in the living room arguing about the show currently playing on the TV. It made it impossible for Castiel to focus on what was happening on screen so he decided to head to the kitchen where he could hear Dean rummaging around. As he entered the room, Castiel stopped to admire the sight.</p><p>Dean was focused, his brows slightly furrowed and had flour on his face. As soon as he noticed Castiel, he greeted him with a smile that made Castiel’s heart miss a beat.</p><p>“Hey Cas! Wanna help me bake?”</p><p>“Sure, how could I make myself useful?” he stepped into the kitchen.</p><p>“Here, maybe you can cut the apples while I finish the dough”</p><p>For a moment, Castiel enjoyed baking with him. The way Dean would move around the kitchen, sometimes brushing against him while reaching for whatever ingredient he needed. It was peaceful and comfortable, until Castiel's clumsiness kicked in. Castiel suddenly hissed from the pain.</p><p>As soon as the knife slipped from his grip Dean saw the red mark form on his own palm. The same exact shape as Castiel’s open wound.</p><p>As he reached for the first aid kit, Dean took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. His angel was bleeding – <em>not angel</em> – his mind corrected –<em>not his </em>–he tried to convince himself.  Except he was right, he just witnessed it firsthand. <em>Soulmates. </em></p><p>Dean felt his heart pound as he started to care for Cas’ hand, a myriad of emotions coursing through his veins : relief, because of course Cas was his, it couldn’t have been any other way;  guilt, because he didn’t deserve the angel, and finally a deep and bright feeling, spreading heat everywhere. He felt compelled to protect, to care for his Cas and make him happy.</p><p>While bandaging his hand, Dean was careful to keep the mark on his own palm hidden.  He couldn’t let Cas know, not yet. Dean wanted to redeem himself first. He needed to make himself worthy of Castiel’s affection by taking him on dates and showering him with gifts. He needed to make his soulmate happy.</p><p>Meanwhile, Castiel didn’t say anything and just went pliant in dean’s touch while he guided him to sit on the counter. He noticed dean was touching him more than should be necessary, his hands lightly brushing against his fingers, his knees, and his wrists.</p><p>Castiel allowed himself to relax in the hunter’s caring hands, feeling safe for the first time since he became human. He wished this moment could go on forever but Dean was already done bandaging him up. However, the touch didn’t vanish.  Instead, Dean’s hands tightened where they'd settled, one on his wrist and one on his tight. He looked at Castiel with bright eyes and a charming smile.</p><p>“Are you ok?” dean’s voice was low and rumbly. </p><p>Castiel nodded. “Thank you Dean, I’m sorry”.</p><p>Dean looked confused. “What? What do you mean sorry? You have nothing to feel sorry about”</p><p>“I can’t even cut an apple properly! I feel like I’m such a burden since I became human, I’m useless! But I can’t help it, I’m so easily overwhelmed I cannot stay concentrated on anything. Everything is so confusing. I don’t know how you do it… ” Castiel ranted without being able to stop his word flow. “I’m sorry” He repeated.</p><p>“Cas, please… don’t be sorry. It’s okay, you’re gonna get used to it. Maybe we could help you, you know as your “<em>human experts</em>”, we could help you deal with this… stuff” Dean said jokingly “How about you start by telling me what’s so confusing and maybe I can try to help out somehow…” He suggested.</p><p>“well…” Castiel thought about it for a second then he offered. “first of all, my senses are functioning in a very odd way. When I was an angel, I had better eyesight for example. But now, my senses seems to be directly linked to my emotions and even with my other senses sometimes. It might seem stupid but the color yellow makes me really happy. I don't know if I make any sense. ”Castiel’s shoulder drooped.</p><p>Dean had resumed working on their pie while listening to Cas. He wasn’t sure he would be able to help. He stayed silent while he thought of the best way to help Castiel get used to his humanity.</p><p>“Exposure therapy” a lightbulb went on in his head. It seemed like an obvious answer. “Basically, we need you to try more human things until you’re used to it. Psychologist do it with people with phobia. Like you're scared of dogs and they start making you look at pictures of dogs and make you listen the dogs barking until you're ready to meet a real dog... I think that's how it goes.”</p><p>Castiel nodded.  It seemed highly logical. “Do you think it could also help me control my physical reactions?”</p><p>“Physical reactions?” he asked seemingly confused.</p><p>“Well…” Castiel paused, searching for the right words. “When I see… some people my body reacts in unexpected ways. Like… flush, or goosebumps, or sometimes it just feels hot.”</p><p>Dean cleared his throat. Hearing his soulmate confess his potential attraction to other people was the last thing he needed right now. “Yeah, I guess it could also help with that” Dean turned away from Castiel to hide his blush.</p><p>~</p><p>The next few days passed in a blur. Dean started working on the “<em>exposure therapy</em>”, always bringing Cas presents and cooking new things for their makeshift of a family –Ellen and Jo were spending the week with them, a much needed break after a difficult hunt and Charlie and Dorothy were basically living with them at this point – they all seemed to find Dean’s behavior humorous but Castiel did not quite understand why.</p><p>It all started with a little bee keychain brought back from a supply run. Dean had attached the various bunker keys to it and tossed it his way. If he had to be honest, Castiel was very fond of the bee; it was cute and dainty but most importantly, it held a deep meaning of acceptance. The bunker was his home too, and he could come and go as he pleased.</p><p>The next day, Dean made a delicious honey glazed butter cake. Castiel was reading in the library when Dean brought him a slice and a cup of tea. Castiel had felt slightly embarrassed at the gesture. Especially when Charlie and Sam addressed the elephant in the room.</p><p>“Heyyy! I want some cake tooo!” Charlie complained.</p><p>“Why is Cas the only one getting cake? Bring me some cake Dean!” Sam added, outraged.   </p><p>“Go get some yourself, bitch” Dean smiled.</p><p>“Jerk” Sam laughed as he left the room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It kept going the next week, with Dean bringing Cas various treats. But what confused him the most was dean’s little touches. It left him feeling both extremely relaxed and frustrated. On Friday’s movie night, Cas ended up sitting between Dean and Charlie while Sam took up the entire two-person couch with his giant body</p><p>Dean was surprised but delighted when the good old “pretend to stretch and put your arm on his shoulder” trick worked. Charlie couldn’t stop smiling when she noticed but Dean couldn’t care less.</p><p>Honestly, this situation could’ve lasted months if it wasn’t for the touches. Castiel never reacted like this to anyone else, not that he had much experience. But he started noticing how differently his body reacted around Dean.  His touches always felt so relaxing, being next to him felt right but it left Castiel longing for more. So he decided to do something about it… except he didn’t know exactly what he wanted or want would be appropriate so he did the next best thing: Ask Charlie for advice.</p><p>“So what you’re telling me is you want Dean to touch you but you’re not sure why?” Charlie asked.</p><p>Cas nodded.</p><p>“Castiel honey, I know you haven’t been human for long but have you ever asked yourself about… you know soulmates and stuff?”</p><p>Castiel frowned, not sure he understood what she meant. He was an angel, his soul was a byproduct of his fallen grace and thus fundamentally different from a human’s soul. “Charlie… you are aware I am not exactly human right? Or at least I wasn’t until a few weeks ago and angels aren’t meant to be bonded that way with another soul. We are created with one lone grace, each one different from every other, while you humans are halves of a whole”</p><p>“Okay… but what if? From what I know, the Winchesters never seems to follow the rules. That’s why we click. So it might be possible, have you even tried to focus on your soulbond? Like…can you feel anything or is it just empty?”</p><p>“Well… I suppose the profound bond I had with Dean just intensified once I became human but…I don’t’ feel anything else. But to be honest, a lot of things became more intense since I fell.” His frown deepened as he attempted to feel his bond. “How can I be sure?”</p><p>As soon as the words had left his mouth, Charlie punched his shoulder… hard. He let out a surprised sound as he glared at her angrily. “Was that enough to bruise?”</p><p>“Charlie! Couldn’t you have pinched me or something? How am I even supposed to check if Dean has a matching bruise? It’s going to be hidden under his fricking shirt!” Castiel hissed.</p><p>“Well take it off” Charlie shrugged “I’m sure Dean wouldn’t mind” she winked.</p><p>“About that…” Castiel hesitated… was he really about to ask for sexual advice to his very gay friend. “How do I… you know? In a hypothetical situation where I wanted to take my shirt off with him, how could I convince him to do so? “</p><p>“Man, you’re on your own on that one…” Charlie chuckled “maybe just ask nicely of whatever” she said as she walked away.</p><p>Castiel tried to focus back on his research but his thoughts kept drifting towards Dean and the right way to take his damned shirt off.  He had known Dean for years, there had to be a detail, something that could help him woo him. He vaguely remembered hearing a story about a girl named Rhonda and panties, but maybe that was off limits. Plus, he didn’t own any panties anyway so that was a dead end.</p><p>Castiel was absentmindedly rubbing his aching shoulder when Dean entered the room.</p><p>“Hey Cas! I’m going on a supply run, you need anything?”</p><p>“Can you bring back some of that lavender honey? The same one you bought last week… actually you know what, may I come with you?”</p><p>“Of course” Dean’s smile brightened.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>They were in the supermarket, one of those 24 hours one since it was already pretty late. The place was quiet and they seemed to be the only customers there.</p><p>“Look” Dean showed “if you put your feet here, and lean forward until your weight is on the shopping cart, you can ride it like a scooter” Dean demonstrated as he kicked the ground once and the cart started rolling away.</p><p>“But why would I do that? Isn’t it childish… and probably not allowed by the store’s guidelines?”</p><p>“Come on, dude!” Dean insisted and gestured toward the cart as Cas leaned is weight forward as instructed “it’s fun”</p><p>And suddenly Dean had pushed him down the aisle, Cas shrieked in surprised. The cart wasn’t the fastest vehicle, if anything, it was the slowest thing Cas had ever been on but its trajectory was unpredictable. Cas had no control over the damned thing and he started fearing he would end up knocking down a shelf. Thankfully, the already slow cart started decelerating until it came to a stop.</p><p>Castiel let out a small laugh… he had to admit Dean wasn’t wrong about this being fun, something about letting go in a very childish way while still fearing he could be caught by an angry employee.</p><p>“See! Fun right?” Dean smiled as he caught up to Cas.</p><p>“Maybe a little bit.” Cas half admitted.</p><p>He followed Dean in the store while he picked the needed groceries. Cas occasionally added things in the cart, like those honey cereals with a bee drawn on the box. Dean had explained they were meant for kids and probably didn’t have the best nutritional value but Castiel was curious to try them so he asked Dean if they could buy a box.</p><p>“Sure Cas, pick anything you like! You have to get your taste buds accustomed to everything after all.”</p><p>So Cas did, sometimes asking Dean to describe the food before he decided if he really wanted to try it out. He added a few drinks and candy to their cart. They were walking past the woman’s clothing aisle when Castiel spotted it. He froze in his tracked, his eyes glued on a pair of emerald green panties, they looked soft, their satin fabric smooth and shiny.</p><p>He started to wonder how Dean would react if he spotted Castiel wearing something like this, would he flush like he often did around Cas, would he like it and stare at him with heat in his eyes as if he was ready to devour him, like a predator eyeing his prey. Would it be enough to convince Dean to take his shirt off or would he think it was ridiculous and reprimand him for wearing something intended for women.</p><p>Maybe he was terribly mistaken and Dean would rather be the one wearing panties. To be honest, this shade of green would look ravishing against Dean’s pale and freckled skin, complimenting his eyes. He was deep in thoughts, lost in the image of Dean’s body wearing such a beautiful garment, his cock trapped in the tight fabric. He didn’t have to use his imagination too much, he still vividly remembered what his naked body looked like from the multiple times he hadn’t respected Dean’s “personal space” as an angel.</p><p>Castiel could feel his own body reacting to his memories of the human’s toned body, his softness in places, and the freckles embellishing every inch of his skin. They said the marks were left by angel kisses; he pictured himself worshiping Dean’s skin, his lips brushing against the hunter’s shoulders, his torso and travelling south.</p><p>“Cas?” Dean’s voice broke the silence and Castiel jerked at the sound. “You okay?”</p><p>While lost in thoughts, Dean had kept walking and turned back when he noticed Cas wasn’t following anymore. Castiel had to pry his eyes off of the small clothing item before Dean noticed, but too late, he was already staring in the general direction of the women’s underwear section.</p><p>“Sure, yes, I’m okay.” Cas tried, his voice suspiciously shaky.</p><p>Dean seemed flustered. He scratched his neck and turned away from the aisle guiltily.</p><p>“Yeah uhm… let’s keep going” Dean started. “Oh and don’t hesitate to pick anything you like Cas, really, I mean it!” He insisted.</p><p>There was no way Dean was actually implying Castiel could get a pair of ladies underwear… Was he? Dean was already walking away, but Castiel was quick to take a decision. Dean had said he could buy anything he wanted after all, so he grabbed the beautiful satin piece he had admired and caught up to Dean to drop it in the cart he was pushing.</p><p>He noticed to way Dean flushed, his skin turning bright red, when the green panties fell in the cart right in front of his eyes.  He stared at them for a moment then cleared his throat.</p><p>“You know these are meant for ladies right?” Dean tried before immediately correcting himself “Not that you can’t wear them, a lot of men wear panties I’m sure, I just mean we can go to the men’s section if you need anything”</p><p>“No, it’s ok. I just thought they were pretty.” Castiel explained.</p><p>“So…uhm… you like panties?” Dean was obviously trying to make himself look nonchalant about it but the shakiness in his voice told a different story.</p><p>“I don’t know yet” Castiel was being truthful. “I guess I’ll have to try them to be sure.”</p><p>Dean suddenly started choking on his own spit, coughing multiple times before he could breathe normally again.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. You have to try new things, get the whole human experience and stuff.”</p><p>And they resumed doing their shopping in silence, the tip of Dean’s ears staying red with embarrassment the whole time.</p><p>Castiel would be the death of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed. <br/>Don’t hesitate to leave kudos/comments to let me know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>